A biometric identifier is a unique physical or behavioral characteristic that can be used as a means of verifying personal identity such as, for example, a fingerprint or an iris scan. Suitable biometric identifiers for personal identification are typically universal, unique, permanent, and measurable. A system relying on biometrics can require a user to provide a single biometric identifier or multiple biometric identifiers, improving the accuracy of the identification.
Biometrics may be used as a form of personal identification associated with financial transactions. Convenience and security are advantages of biometric identifiers in such applications. Biometric identification, however, can be spoofed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide robust, reliable, and secure methods and systems for processing customer purchase transactions using biometric identifiers.